406 Demons
by KateB-fan
Summary: Siguiendo con los capítulos... no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo... aquí vamos. Esto ocurre luego de la última escena del ascensor en la serie... antes de que Rick vuelva a su casa... espero que les guste!


**Se que hacía siglos que no seguía con la historia principal pero aquí me tienen, se me ocurrió una idea luego de volver a mirar este capítulo y me salió esto... disfruten... (tuve problemas para subirla, espero que disculpen los contratiempos!)  
**

**406 Demons**

Rick aún seguía preguntándose cómo era que el botón del ascensor se había encendido un segundo antes de que él lo intentara presionar cuando llegaron al nivel de las cocheras.

Y Kate no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Esas actitudes que a menudo tanto le habían molestado de Castle al principio, ahora no solo le llamaban la atención, sino que la cautivaban…

Cuando llegaron hasta el auto de ella, él hizo ademán de irse, pero ambos sabían que lo que él buscaba era lo que sistemáticamente había buscado ese tiempo, compartir un rato más con ella. Y ella no podía culparlo…

-¿Te llevo?- le ofreció ella tal como él esperaba.

-¿No te molesta?- preguntó él.

-Sabes que no…- dijo y abrió el auto para que él entrara.

Hablaron de fantasmas y demonios durante todo el viaje, y Kate siguió sorprendiéndose de lo infantil y adorable que podía ser él, tan respetuoso y atemorizado con respecto a todo eso…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de él, Kate sonrió, sabiendo que seguro él tendría algo más que decir…

-Me preguntaba…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con atención.

-Dime…

-Yo no me olvido que ayer por la mañana me tomé tu café…

-Bueno… no te preocupes… habías trabajado mucho… lo raro fue que no te dieras cuenta…

-¿Por qué?

-Es imposible no reconocer un negro expreso de un vainilla latte sin azúcar…

Rick sonrió y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Me enternece que recuerdes el que solía ser mi café preferido… pero desde hace un tiempo… solo tomo vainilla latte… sin azúcar…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Ah si?- dijo ella y se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Era demasiado dulce la sensación que él le provocaba.

-Digamos que me acostumbré a tomarlo cuando estuviste internada… y mientras estuviste esos tres meses recuperándote…

-Castle…- realmente sus palabras le estaban llegando muy profundo.

-Para no extrañarte…- añadió él y la miró con intensidad.

-Castle…- volvió a intentar Kate, algo nerviosa.

-No… está bien… no te preocupes… fue solo un comentario…- le dijo él y palmeó suavemente su mano, en forma breve, sin quedarse demasiado tiempo.

-Es que…

-Lo que quería decirte es que si no estás muy cansada, quizás podríamos ir al café de la esquina y tomarnos uno… - dijo él y alzó la ceja con interés.

Kate frunció el entrecejo. Quería pensar una excusa pero no se le ocurrió.

-Está bien… pero rápido…- terminó diciendo casi en contra de su voluntad, la de la razón, claro, porque la del corazón quería tomarse todos los cafés necesarios para no separarse de él en mucho tiempo.

Caminaron hombro contra hombro como siempre, en contacto pero no tanto, y cuando llegaron al café, Rick la envió a sentarse a una mesa mientras él pedía las bebidas.

-Nunca había venido por aquí…- dijo ella observando el lugar, que era pequeño pero ameno.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco vengo seguido…- dijo él y sonrió, entregándole un vaso gigante de café.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

Rick sonnrió y le hizo una reverencia.

-Bien… ¿qué querías decirme?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pensé que era tu intención, y que por eso habíamos venido…

-En realidad no fue nada… solo… quería… no lo se…

-Devolverme el café…- dijo ella y sonrió, no hacía falta que se lo explicara.

-Si… eso…- dijo y suspiró él- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja a la expectativa.

-¿Alguna vez te leyeron la mano?- le preguntó casi en secreto.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo frunciendo la nariz.

-Una que me gustaría que me contestaras…

-Tú sabes que no creo en esas cosas…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Ni siquiera por curiosidad?- dijo él y fue su turno de alzar la ceja.

-No me interesa…

-¿Y si yo te dijera que puedo leerla?

-Si, claro…- dijo ella y sonrió como si fuera todo una broma.

-Hablo en serio… una adivina me enseñó, cuando hacía investigaciones para uno de mis libros…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Puedo?

-Castle…- dijo y suspiró.

-Solo déjame ver… te juro que no te diré nada si no te interesa…

-Oh vamos… basta de bromas…- dijo ella e intentó levantarse.

-Hazlo por mí…- insistió él y ella no pudo resistirse.

-Es la segunda vez en un día que me pides eso…- dijo y extendió su mano hacia él.

Rick tomó su mano con delicadeza y la levantó un poco para acercarla a sus ojos. La penumbra le impedía ver demasiado. Kate intentó dominar sus emociones. Su cabeza le decía que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarlo hacer esto… pero su corazón y todo su cuerpo estaban pendientes de cada movimiento de él…

-Vaya…- dijo él y deslizó un dedo suavemente por la palma de ella.

-¿Qué?- logró preguntar ella segundos después cuando se repuso de la sensación que sintió.

-Esto es muy interesante… la línea de la vida es larga y profunda…- dijo e hizo un poco de presión sobre el recorrido de la línea y acarició la parte interior de su muñeca, ocasionando un leve suspiro por parte de ella.

-Suena bien…- pudo articular ella.

-También es curioso que la línea del corazón- dijo y acarició suavemente la parte superior de la palma- este tan cortada… parece que has tenido varios amores… eres enamoradiza, detective…- dijo mirándola de cerca y la vio sonrojarse.

-Quizás de más joven…

-Es cierto… ahora…- dijo y volvió a trazar la línea con su dedo- ahora es más recta…

Kate lo miró y no supo hasta donde creer en lo que le decía. Observó sus rasgos de cerca, no eran muchas las posibilidades que tenía de hacerlo… y ahí se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo que él le dijera mientras se mantuviera cerca…

-Bien…- dijo y la miró- esta es la línea de la cabeza…- Kate se acercó un poco, sus cabezas casi se tocaban- está bien definida… eres inteligente… y al no llegar hasta el borde de la mano, quiere decir que no eres materialista…

Kate levantó la vista y lo miró. Rick sintió que se le secaba la boca. Ella realmente lo estaba escuchando. Y lo más importante era que no se alejaba, no huía como solía hacerlo. Ella elegía estar ahí con él…

-Interesante…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, estaban demasiado cerca.

-Y esta línea pequeña de aquí- dijo y giró un poco la mano, indicándole una línea por debajo de donde terminaba su dedo meñique- es la del amor…

-¿Ah, si?- dijo ella y no se animó a mirarlo.

-Indica cuantas relaciones serias tienes y tendrás en la vida…

-¿Cuántas serán?

-Solo una…- dijo y ella no pudo evitar levantar la vista y mirar sus labios.

-Estás mintiendo…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-No miento… aquí está…- dijo y levantó su mano, acariciándola en el proceso- es una línea por relación… solo tienes una…

-¿Y cuántas tienes tú?- dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Mira…- dijo y le mostró la suya- solo una…

-Eso es imposible…

-¿Por qué?- se atajó él.

-Porque te has casado dos veces…- dijo ella con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Ninguna de mis dos esposas fue realmente importante en mi vida… estoy esperando a la indicada… la dueña de esta línea…- dijo sin soltarla y ella volvió a perderse en sus ojos.

-Creo… creo que es un poco tarde…- dijo ella sin poder rescatar aún su mano.

Rick la miró unos instantes y luego hizo algo impensado. Levantó la mano de ella y la besó con delicadeza.

Kate abrió los ojos y sintió que su corazón se detenía abruptamente. Lo vio mirarla tentativo, luchando por decidirse…

Rick miró por enésima vez sus labios y se inclinó suavemente, buscándola.

Kate jadeó indecisa y cuando quiso acordar, los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, respetuosamente.

Cerró los ojos, casi juntando fuerzas para revelarse, pero no podía, se sentía increíble, era tan suave, tan perfecto que quiso quedarse ahí toda la vida…

Él se quedó ahí unos instantes más y luego separó sus labios, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Castle…- dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-Shhh… Kate…- dijo él y apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios para impedirle que hablase.

Rick reemplazó el dedo por sus labios, esta vez un poco más intensamente y Kate no pudo evitar responderle, al principio tímidamente. Y cuando él profundizó el beso, ella lo tomó de la cara y haciendo un esfuerzo, se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Por favor, Rick… te dije que no estaba lista para esto…- le dijo en tono de súplica.

-Lo siento… me cuesta controlarme cuando estás cerca…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella esbozó una sonrisa- el problema es que cada día te necesito más cerca…

-Necesito un poco más de tiempo…- dijo ella con pesar, sabía que quizás le pedía mucho.

-Lo tienes… - dijo él cerrando los ojos para no dejarse llevar por la necesidad que tenía.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Solo permíteme estar cerca…- le pidió él y ella sonrió y batió sus pestañas.

-Eso es justo…- dijo y besó su mejilla con ternura…

Se quedaron un rato más conversando y cada tanto él tomaba sus manos y las acariciaba con ternura. Kate ya no se sentía incómoda. Era increíble la forma en que ese hombre conseguía que ella se fura acostumbrando a él…

Cuando estaba por subirse al auto, Kate extendió sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca de ella un buen rato. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y luego se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Siempre…- le dijo él y besó su frente.

Mientras subía a su auto, Kate lo miró entrar a su edificio y suspiró. Evidentemente aunque su cabeza la dijera que era pronto, su corazón ya había tomado la decisión de aceptarlo para siempre…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y les quiero contar, que obviamente lo de las líneas fue un invento, quien pudiera estar al tanto de las líneas de Kate, no? Pero lo que escribí es más o menos cierto, porque hice algo de investigación para eso... no me maten si cometí algún error. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
